


Как важно быть на сцене

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Oscar Wilde - Freeform, Theatre, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Правда редко бывает чистой и никогда не бывает простой. К счастью, Браксиателю не надо выведывать правду — только поставить пьесу.<br/>Таймлайн между 1 и 2 сезонами Галлифрея (БФА).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как важно быть на сцене

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Importance of Being On Stage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/346684) by [aralias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias). 



> От автора: Написано для bagheera_san на Галлифрейатон 2012. Три заявки Нади (сокращенно): 1. Что-нибудь с Браксом (одно из предложений — Бракс приглашает друзей в театр). 2. Персонажи Галлифрея должны заняться тимбилдингом. 3. Что-нибудь с Нарвин/Лила. У меня были обычные проблемы с тем, чтобы написать хоть что-то, пока не появилась замечательная идея объединить все три заявки. Тогда с тимбилдингом... вроде как пришлось его слегка подвинуть, а в связи с таймлайном места для Нарвин/Лила уже не хватало, т. к. они пока еще презирают друг друга. Тем не менее, элементы всех трех заявок попали в фик, который я написала для тебя, Надя.
> 
> От переводчика: Хотелось бы сказать, что это новый рекорд по количеству «не знал, но переводил», но тут я вспомнила, как переводила фик с братским инцестом по канону, о существовании которого я даже представления не имела (о, эта ФБ, о, высокий левел в микрокомандах!), так что это не рекорд, а только гордая заявка. Потому что я не слушала Галлифрей, не читала пьесу Уайлда «Как важно быть серьезным» (которую и пытаются поставить Бракс сотоварищи) и вообще не представляю, кто все эти люди, простите, люди и таймлорды, и зачем они все время препираются.

— Очень жаль, миледи, — мягко сказал Браксиатель. — Вы знаете, что при нормальных обстоятельствах я бы сделал все, чтобы помочь вам, но о том, что вы предлагаете, не может быть и речи.

— Ну, все, — сказала Романа, — кроме «быть или не быть», как я понимаю.

Несмотря на панику, Браксиатель фыркнул именно так, как, ему казалось, требует эта слабенькая шутка.

— Совершенно верно, миледи.

— Итак. Вы собираетесь поставить «Гамлета»? — спросила Романа.

— «Гамлета»? — повторил Браксиатель, слишком рано перестав хихикать. — Вы предоставили мне шестерых актеров. Из них только Нарвин хотя бы отдаленно подходит по возрасту. Кроме того, — добавил он, когда брови Романы изогнулись, словно спрашивая «ну, и?», — я говорю в самом неопределенном из возможных смысле. Даже если, допустим, я отброшу всякий вкус и приличия и захочу назначить Нарвина на роль одноименного персонажа в величайшей трагедии во Вселенной, то мне все равно необходимо как-то заполнить остальные тридцать ролей. Как считаете, если Вальеса выпустить в четырех разных шляпах, он сможет изобразить Клавдия, Гертруду, Розенкранца и Гильденстерна?

— До тех пор, пока члены Верховного совета участвуют, развлекаются и работают слаженной командой, можете заполнить остальные роли теми, кто вам нравится.

— В самом деле? Профессиональными... актерами? — спросил Браксиатель, чувствуя себя немного более обнадеженным. Верховный совет таймлордов играл роль ночных стражников — в первой сцене, а потом быстро уходил со сцены до конца представления.

— Если сможете найти тех, кто когда-либо жил или работал на Галлифрее свыше трех месяцев, — сказала Романа. — Я бы не хотела бороться за право инопланетников посещать Капитолий до того, как мне на самом деле будет необходимо бороться за право инопланетников посещать Капитолий.

— Тогда без профессиональных актеров, — сказал Браксиатель. — В таком случае, мадам, как я уже говорил ранее, об этом деле не может быть никакой речи. Я не смогу поставить «Гамлета» с людьми, которых вы мне выделили...

— Именно вы предложили «Гамлета», — сказала Романа. — Я говорила просто о пьесе. Вы можете выбрать любую. Все, о чем я просила, это чтобы в ней мог принять участие весь Верховный совет, предпочтительно в какой-либо одной сцене вместе, и чтобы пьеса длилась не меньше часа. Все остальное на ваше усмотрение.

— Романа...

— Это мое последнее слово по данному вопросу, Бракс, — сказала Романа и по ошибке открыла папку, которую, как было известно Браксиателю, она уже прочла. А может, не по ошибке — может, это была самая настоящая попытка оскорбить. — Я хочу, чтобы пьеса была готова через месяц. Ясно?

— Так же ясно, как и уголовное прошлое Первого инквизитора Даркел, — сказал Браксиатель, поднимаясь на ноги. — А вы... поучаствуете, миледи?

— Разумеется, нет, — ответила Романа. — Мне нужно управлять планетой. Кроме того, я и так умею работать в команде. Месяц, Бракс.

— Очень хорошо, мадам, — сказал Браксиатель и вышел из президентского кабинета, думая, действительно ли самоубийство было бы хуже, чем идея сплотить членов Верховного совета, заставив их взаимодействовать в пьесе. В конце концов он решил, что никакой разницы. Черт.

*

Доктор смеялся очень долго.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Браксиатель. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста.

— Нет, — ответил Доктор. — Я все же приду и посмотрю.

— Думаю, Романа и так внесла тебя в список приглашенных, — несчастным голосом сказал Браксиатель. — Однако, я убежден, что она избавит тебя от этой несомненно одиозной задачи, если ты примешь в этом участие. Ты точно уверен, что не хочешь? Если не ради меня, то хотя бы ради твоего невыразимого тщеславия.

— Заманчиво, — сказал Доктор, — но моим ответом будет «нет». Извини.

— Как насчет Элджернона? — настаивал Браксиатель.

— Элджернона? — повторил Доктор. Он выглядел слегка более заинтригованным, чем раньше. — Кажется, я более чем прирожденный Элджернон. Я играю с потрясающей выразительностью...

— Будешь Элджерноном? — спросил Браксиатель. — Я бы отдал Нарвину Джека. На самом деле, я буду счастлив это сделать. У него до сих пор роль Элджернона только потому, что я был практически убежден в твоем отказе, кроме того, он слегка более харизматичен, чем второй — из двух — ведущий актер.

— Второй ведущий актер? — спросил Доктор. Ты имеешь в виду, Вальес? Делокс?

— Нет, нет, нет, он играет доктора Чезюбла.

— Так кто же твой запасной Джек? На случай, если я откажусь играть. А так оно и будет. Даже за наличные.

— Не хочу об этом говорить, — сказал ему Браксиатель. — Это слишком удручает. Узнаешь, если придешь на представление. Я был бы признателен, тем не менее, если бы ты не пришел.

— Не волнуйся, — сказал Доктор с усмешкой. — Я приду.

— Я знал, что могу на тебя положиться, — с кривой усмешкой произнес Браксиатель и выключил коммуникатор.

*

— Но я не понимаю, — сказала Лила. — Как она может его любить? Он же выдумка.

— Сесили этого не знает, — терпеливо ответил ей Браксиатель и снова пожалел о том, что пригласил Лилу на одну из ролей только потому, что она предложила помочь. — Как считает Сесили, Эрнест был и остается реальным. Ее опекун добросовестно заверил ее, что тот — красивый, неосторожный и романтичный молодой человек, и, разумеется, у нее нет причин ему не верить.

— Но она должна была понять, что ее опекун ошибался, когда появляется Нарвин, — сказала Лила. — Она же не слепая, а просто глупая. Одного взгляда на Нарвина должно хватить, чтобы понять — он не красивый, а минуты в его компании — что он не безрассудный.

— Это, — сказал Браксиатель, — магия театра, Лила. Ты и Нарвин должны заставить нас поверить, что Нарвин безрассуден.

— Ну, тогда, — сказала Лила, — все пропало, Браксиатель, потому что я не верю, что хотя бы раз в жизни Нарвин рисковал!

— Послушайте, — сказал Нарвин из-за спины Браксиателя, где он стоял во время всего разговора, — может, просто продолжим? Через четыре часа мне нужно быть на встрече с послом Фаидона. Лучше бы мне быть там вовремя и предотвратить межгалактический конфликт, чем стоять здесь, пока ты снова и снова объясняешь базовые принципы «актерства» дикарке.

— Я понимаю, что такое «играть», червяк, — возразила Лила. — И я знаю, что такое поставить пьесу для развлечения и чтобы поделиться информацией, а не просто изобразить улыбку, чтобы обмануть врагов, как вы, таймлорды, делаете. Мое племя устраивало такие зрелища, чтобы научить молодежь старым традициям.

— Да неужели? Тогда, может, именно тебе стоит заняться постановкой, — протянул Нарвин. — Ты не можешь сделать это хуже Браксиателя. А тем временем Браксиатель может сыграть наивную девушку. Уверен, после долгих часов, проведенных с президентом Романой, у него должно было появиться отличное представление о том, как такое сыграть.

— У Лилы прекрасно получается, — соврал Браксиатель. — Она играет со страстью — не совсем верной, возможно, но, по крайней мере, аудитория понимает, что Лила что-то чувствует. Стоило бы поучиться у нее, Нарвин.

— Я выражаюсь ясно, — кисло ответил ему Нарвин. — Я помню слова, помню движения. Не пойму, чего еще ты от меня хочешь.

— Это все потому, что ты никогда не видел пьес, — самодовольно сказала Лила. — Можешь научиться у меня, Нарвин. Я видела парочку. Я даже встречала человека, который написал эту пьесу, хотя Доктор не говорил, что она такая глупая.

— Как чудесно, — сказал Нарвин. — Тем временем я был занят, обеспечивая безопасность моего народа и планеты. И к чему я был бы рад вернуться, так что, если вы позволите...

— Боюсь, что... мы не закончили сцену, — сказал ему Браксиатель.

Нарвин нахмурился. Он повернулся на сорок пять градусов, лицом к Лиле, как его и просил Браксиатель.

— Послушайте, дорогая, милая, любимая девочка. Я не вижу причин, почему бы вам возражать против имени Элджернон.

И так продолжался этот микропромежуток мучительного диалога, который окончился внезапной остановкой, когда Нарвин сказал:

— Я мигом вернусь! — и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Лилу в щеку.

— Что ты делаешь? — воскликнула Лила, отступая. — Не прикасайся ко мне снова, если не хочешь очутиться в объятиях моего клинка!

Нарвин вздохнул.

— Это в сценарии, — сказал он. — Я делаю это не для собственного удовольствия.

— Правда? — спросила Лила у Браксиателя.

Браксиатель молча кивнул; умение говорить, по-видимому, оставило его — вместе с самоуважением.

— Тогда эта пьеса еще тупее, чем я думала, — сказала Лила.

Когда Нарвин наклонился к ней, она скривилась и крепко сжала спрятанные в длинных рукавах кулаки. Браксиатель затаил дыхание. Нарвин поцеловал Лилу и удалился, бормоча что-то о смешных дикарках и президентах, которые тратят чужое время.

— Что за не-о-буз-дан-ный мальчик, — сказала Лила. — Может показаться, что он язвительный и коварный, но это не так.

Браксиатель вздохнул. За Лилой переминался с ноги на ногу кардинал Такен, переодетый дворецким, который принес новости, что мисс Фейрфакс прибыла из Лондона.

— Не люблю дам-филантропок, — сообщила Лила аудитории, которая, к счастью, состояла только из Браксиателя. — Они слишком много на себя берут.

— Мисс Фейрфакс, — сказал Тракен, снова шаркая ногой, — пропала.

*

— Да? — спросила Романа, когда дверь ее кабинета приоткрылась. — О, Бракс, что на этот раз?

— Первый инквизитор Даркел отказалась играть роль Гвендолен Фейрфакс, — ответил Браксиатель. Дверь за ним закрылась. — Она заходила к главному врачу Капитолия, который согласился с ней, что, после неудачной регенерации кардинала Оралони неделей раньше — и это случилось, как я понял, из-за того, что надо было играть женщину на людях, — продолжать участие в пьесе слишком опасно. Она взяла больничный на две следующих недели. Прошу прощения, миледи, но без Гвендолен пьесу продолжать нельзя. Я уже просил всех, кого знаю. Моя собственная мать уже играет леди Брэкнелл...

— Ваша мать? — спросила Романа, выглядя несколько впечатленной.

— Да, — сказал Браксиатель. — Как бы то ни было, это не самая идеальная ситуация, но после регенерации Оралони мне буквально не к кому было обратиться. Честно говоря, она великолепно исполняет свою роль, куда лучше, чем я мог бы ожидать, но даже моя мать не может играть две роли одновременно. Как ваш друг и ваш режиссер, я должен порекомендовать вам отказаться от этого необдуманного плана.

— Не могу, — сказала Романа.

Браксиатель вздохнул и опустился в кресло напротив.

— Я боялся, что вы так скажете. Не знаю, Романа. Почему бы вам просто не подкупить Верховный совет, как это делают все?

— Бракс, — сказала Романа, наклонившись вперед, чтобы взять его за руку, — вы знаете, я буду выглядеть слабой, если отменю собственное решение. Сейчас мне надо выглядеть сильной больше, чем обычно, и нужно, чтобы совет был на моей стороне и работал слаженно. Кроме того, — сказала она, — Такен и Марисса явно в чрезвычайном восторге от самих себя.

— Мне весьма трудно в это поверить, — сказал Браксиатель, — и за прошлую неделю я должен был поверить во множество невероятных вещей. Например, в любовь Нарвина к сандвичам с огурцами.

— Действительно, — сказала Романа. — Нарвин вряд ли получает от этого удовольствие, Оралони регенерировал, но остальной Верховный совет хочет участвовать в пьесе. Я не могу отнять этого у них, Бракс, мне нужна их поддержка.

— И что вы предлагаете делать? — спросил Браксиатель. — Приказать одному из капитанов гвардии Канцлера надеть парик? Я и так уже предложил дополнительные баллы в Академии...

— Сколько репетиций осталось до премьеры?

— Две, — сказал Браксиатель, — но, Романа...

— Ну, я убеждена, что смогу найти в расписании время, чтобы посетить две репетиции и выступление, — бодро отозвалась Романа. — Если Даркел могла играть эту роль, то смогу и я. Что за человек эта Гвендолен?

— Она, — сказал со вздохом Браксиатель, — молодая аристократка, которая... влюбилась в беспечного молодого человека против воли семьи.

— Ну что ж, — сказала Романа, — значит, так. Чисто из интереса, с кем в паре мне надо будет играть?

*

— Вы просто совершенство, хозяйка — мисс Фейрфакс, — сказал К-9.

— Нет, — сказала Романа. — Вовсе нет.

— Не думаю, что это правильные слова, мадам президент, — с жестоким педантизмом сообщил Нарвин. — Насколько я помню, вы должны сказать: «О! Надеюсь, что нет. Это лишило бы меня возможности совершенствоваться...»

— Бракс?! — крикнула Романа в зал.

— Он прав, миледи, — ответил Браксиатель, потому что она это заслужила. — Это верные слова.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я, — сказала Романа, перешагивая через декорации. — Я не собираюсь притворяться влюбленной в собаку-робота. — Голова К-9, казалось, бессильно поникла. — Это даже не моя собака-робот, хотя все равно никакой разницы. Это будет выглядеть смешно!

— А разве суть не в этом? — спросил Нарвин. — Забавный любовник для забавного президента. Ой! — воскликнул он, когда леди Брэкнелл двинула его по голове зонтиком.

— Держи язычок за зубами, мальчик!

— Я координатор НРУ, — возмутился Нарвин. — Вы не можете бить меня, словно я ваш сын!

Браксиатель оставил их и обратился к Романе.

— Я пытался сообщить вам, что у меня проблемы с распределением ролей, — сказал он ей. — К-9 Лилы решил помочь нам вместе с хозяйкой. Надо было выделить ему роль...

— Когда вы сказали, что предпочитаете не говорить, кто играет Джека, я предположила, что речь о Докторе! — яростно сказала Романа.

— Доктор отказался участвовать, — сказал Браксиатель. — И, как я уже говорил вчера, все возможные возможности полностью исчерпались. Если вам кажется неприемлемым участие К-9, то мы можем отменить пьесу...

— Никогда не думала, что вы так склонны к пораженческим настроениям, Бракс.

— Ужасные времена, миледи.

— Кроме того, — сказала Романа, — мы не исчерпали все возможные возможности, не так ли?

— Имеете в виду, профессиональных актеров? — спросил Браксиатель, хотя и понимал, что она имела в виду совсем другое.

*

— Бог ты мой, — сквозь зубы пробормотал Нарвин, — как вы умны!

— Я всегда умна, — сказала Романа. — Разве не так, мистер Уординг?

— Вы просто совершенство, мисс Фейрфакс, — сказал Браксиатель.

— О! Надеюсь, что нет. Это лишило бы меня возможности совершенствоваться, а я намерена совершенствоваться во многих отношениях.

— Замечательно, мадам, замечательно, — сказал Браксиатель, — не могли бы вы произнести эту фразу более кокетливо и не так угрожающе?

— Нет. На самом деле, не могу.

— И вот опять, — простонал Нарвин. — Никто не может ничего сделать правильно!

— Я не пытаюсь указывать вам, как играть вашего персонажа, не так ли? — спросила Романа у Браксиателя.

— Это потому, что я еще и режиссер.

— А я ваш президент.

— Романа, — тихо сказал Браксиатель, — вы назначили меня на эту должность. Пожалуйста, позвольте мне исполнять мои обязанности.

— О, ну хорошо, — устало произнесла Романа, будто бы ей было весьма неудобно. — Повторите, будьте любезны, реплику...

— Вы само совершенство, мисс Фейрфакс.

— О! Надеюсь, что нет, — Романа улыбнулась. — Это лишило бы меня возможности совершенствоваться, а я, — сказала она, наклонившись вперед и взяв Браксиателя за галстук, — я намерена совершенствоваться во многих отношениях. — Она отпустила его. — Ну, как?

— Мадам, вы затмили всех нас. Та половина публики, которая не влюбилась в вас, увидев впервые на сцене, наверняка влюбится, когда опустится занавес.

— Ну хватит, прошу! — взмолилась Романа.

— Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит, — сказал Нарвин.

— Не на сцене, пожалуйста, Нарвин, — сказал Браксиатель. — Сейчас мы с Романой уйдем, чтобы посидеть на диване, а сцена продолжается. Играйте.

*

— Гвендолен! Как это ужасно для человека — вдруг узнать, что всю свою жизнь он говорил правду, сущую правду. Вы прощаете мне этот грех?

— Прощаю. Потому что вы непременно изменитесь.

— Милая!

— Летиция!

— Фредерик! Наконец-то!

— Сесили, на... Ой!

— Ох, Нарвин, прости!

— Гвендолен! Наконец-то!

— Дорогой мой племянник, вы, кажется, проявляете признаки легкомыслия.

— Что вы, тетя Августа, наоборот, — заявил Браксиатель, — впервые в жизни я понял, как важно Эрнесту быть серьезным!

— Браво! — воскликнул Доктор из зала.

— Отлично, Бракс, — пробормотала Романа ему на ухо, когда опустился занавес, и отодвинулась, когда тот поднялся снова. Они поклонились, и Доктор захлопал в ладоши, в основном для того, чтобы смутить остальных таймлордов в зале, и занавес снова опустился.

— Нужно проверить остальных из Верховного совета, — сказала Романа, сжав его руку, и ушла. Она выглядела, думал Браксиатель — насколько он мог себе позволить думать, играя ее возлюбленного, — удивительно мило в этом костюме.

— Мадам президент! — обратилась к ней кардинал Марисса, — я только что говорила Вальесу, что не веселилась так с тех самых пор, как Флавия устраивала секретного Санту в сорок третьем.

Браксиатель поднял брови.

— Это так? — спросила Романа, бросив взгляд в сторону Браксиателя.

— О, да! — с энтузиазмом сообщила Марисса. — Стоило видеть лицо Борусы, когда он открыл коробку, в которой пряталась дикая кошка!

— Бракс! — позвал Доктор и вскарабкался на сцену как раз тогда, когда это стало совершенно бесполезно. — Что сказать? Было замечательно! Не думаю, что хоть раз видел лучшую постановку «Серьезного».

— В самом деле? — спросил Браксиатель.

Доктор кивнул.

— Мой любимый момент — когда Сесили бьет Элджернона в зубы за то, что тот попытался ее поцеловать, а еще когда он получил в глаз при финальном объятии, но вообще в каждой сцене было что-то замечательное.

— Ты слишком любезен.

— На самом деле, — сказал Доктор, озираясь, — единственной моей заботой, если это можно так назвать, является то, что ты не сообщил мне, кто будет играть леди Брэкнелл.

— Неужели? — небрежно уточнил Браксиатель и нахмурился. — О Господи. Полагаю, это ставит тебя в неловкое положение.

— Немного, — согласился Доктор. — На самом деле, я бы предложил поздравить тебя, но мне надо... Ой, Ой.

— Тета! — прогремел патрицианский голос. — Мне казалось, я слышала твое мяуканье в зале. Как я рада, что ты наконец показался на глаза.

— Привет, мама, — сказал Доктор, поворачиваясь вокруг оси своего уха, твердо зажатого в пальцах матери. — Знаешь, это было весело, — сказал он, когда его повели прочь. — Я как раз собирался позвонить и сообщить тебе, что я вернулся из дивергентной вселенной, когда Бракс рассказал мне о пьесе...

— Могу лишь надеяться, что далекам ты лжешь более убедительно, дорогой.

Браксиатель усмехнулся себе под нос и обернулся, когда Романа дотронулась до его плеча.

— Они собираются проголосовать «за», — тихо сказала она. — Такен, Марисса, даже Вальес и Делокс. Даркел взяла больничный на две недели из-за нервного расстройства, и остается только Нарвин...

— … который всегда голосует «против», в любом случае, — закончил Браксиатель. — Кстати, как его глаз?

— Пройдет, — сказала Романа, — Во всяком случае, мы это сделали. Ну, то есть, вы.

— Миледи мне льстит.

— Нет, — сказала Романа, — Не льщу, в отличие от некоторых. Вы отлично справились. В конечном счете.

— Инопланетники на Галлифрее, — пробормотал Браксиатель. — Надеюсь, вы готовы.

— Надеюсь, что и вы, — сказала Романа. — В конце концов, именно вам придется иметь с ними дело в Академии.

Браксиатель поднял бровь.

— Это официальное повышение?

— Именно так, — сказала Романа. — Принимаете ли вы его?

— Мадам, вы же знаете, одно только слово — и ваш покорный слуга поспешит исполнить любой ваш мудрый приказ.

Романа закатила глаза.

— Принимаю это за «да», — сказала она и ушла прочь.

— Все хорошо, что хорошо кончается, — отметил Браксиатель в пространство, — а плохо — что плохо.

Он усмехнулся про себя и, хотя ему и нравились костюмы-тройки, отправился переодеваться в мантию.


End file.
